


Me And Mr. Novak

by Cerdic519



Series: Name That Tune [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, Secret Assignations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song 'Me and Mrs. Jones' (1972) by Billy Paul. A scruffy professor and a bow-legged mechanic, both married, meet at a coffee-shop for a secret assignation that will end in a certain car's back seat.....<br/>Cas and Dean are married (to each other) in this fic. There is no infidelity; they just enjoy a bit of role-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And Mr. Novak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trish11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish11/gifts), [Ygern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygern/gifts), [Umbreon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon/gifts).



Charlie Bradbury was having a good day at the coffee shop. Krissy had dealt with the two irritating customers, Alfie had managed not to break any cups or plates (for once), and she was expecting her favorite handmaiden any minute.

The shop was less than half an hour from closing when Dean Winchester came in, strutting as always (he hated it when she called it that!), and made his way to order his plain black coffee and a slice of pie. He grinned at her, did the briefest of curtsies, took his food and turned to look for a seat. There were about fifteen people in the place and at least a dozen empty tables, but he went over to a booth where a man with ruffled hair and glasses sat alone.

“Hullo, Mr. Novak”, he grinned. “Fancy meeting you here.”

The shorter man blinked owlishly up at him, and effected a small smile in return. Dean slid in opposite him.

“And how is your significant other, pray?” Mr. Novak asked. His voice sounded as if he had been garbling rocks.

“Doesn't know I'm here”, Dean grinned. “Thinks I'm working late at the garage again. Yours?”

“Open evening at the college”, Mr. Novak said. He hesitated only briefly before adding, “I won't be expected home for at least two hours.”

“That's a lot of time to fill”, Dean said, picking up his fork. “Fancy a bite?”

He forked off a piece of pie, and covered it in cream before raising it to the other man's lips. Mr. Novak gently took his wrist as he devoured the morsel, their eyes remaining locked with each other's. Charlie looked expectantly for the hearts and rainbows, but none appeared.

“Perfect”, the shorter man growled. “Is that ridiculous muscle car you drive in its usual place?”

“Baby is not ridiculous!” Dean said, but he was smiling as he spoke. “And before you say it, I am not overcompensating. Even if I was, I'd have a lot to.....”

“Dean?”

“Uh... uh huh, Cas?”

Mr. Novak – 'Cas' – took a lid from out of his coat pocket and placed it next to Dean's coffee.”

“We're wasting precious time”, he growled. “Finish your pie, and bring your coffee. I'll meet you at the mus..... 'Baby' in two minutes. And bring those delicious bowed legs of yours.”

He reached out to run a finger along the taller man's chin, eliciting something that Charlie would later say sounded just like a purr, then stood and left. Dean quickly devoured his pie before rushing after him, then rushing back to collect his forgotten coffee.

“Every Thursday”, Krissy grinned. “Married for twenty years, yet they're still like horny teenagers.”

“Which is why I make him park the car around the back”, Charlie grinned back. “We don't want to scar our customers!”

She shook her head as she watched Dean disappear around the back of the building, with what could only be described as over-eagerness. Huh, that hopeless romantic and his perfect angel. Lucky bastard!


End file.
